


The Skyline Askew

by Hapalochlaena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon-Typical Sexual Metaphor, Drabble, Ohtori Akio Is His Own Warning, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapalochlaena/pseuds/Hapalochlaena
Summary: Akio, after.
Kudos: 4





	The Skyline Askew

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Falling Down the Stairs of Your Smile by the New Pornographers.

He was once a prince, he tells you, but his witch of a sister grew jealous and cursed him so none but her could ever have him. Now he feels the pain of a hundred thousand swords piercing his flesh.

Only a maiden true and pure of heart, he says, can lift this curse.

A hundred thousand fairy tales have taught you what love means. Let me save you, you beg him. Let me bear your pain. Let me suffer for you.

He lays you down on a bed of roses. When he slides the swords into you, you scream.


End file.
